The Cord (from me to you)
by Imperial Mint
Summary: Senju and Uchiha have been enemies longer than histories can record. When a member of the Senju clan is captured, it sets in motion the murder of a King, the betrayal of a crown and the discovery that hatred is a destructive course. That, of course, leaves Itachi with a bit of a predicament. ItaNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Itachi x Naruto  
**Warnings: **Character death (not Itachi or Naruto), slave references, slight references to unwanted sexual contact.

**The Cord**

**(from me to you)**

**.**

**Part One**

**.**

Itachi leant forward as the cry came, the sound of a horn drawing the party together. His horse drew its head in, Itachi pulling at the bit to slow it down as he sat back. The fur on the collar of his jacket brushed his ears and mist escaped his mouth, warm breath hitting the cold air of the winter forest.

Another horn was sounded and the hunting party rallied their horses, a few of the mounts whickering in anticipation. Itachi's horse wheeled round on its hind legs, causing him to rise in the saddle. This was the only problem when in a hunting party; the horses never behaved as well as they did when schooled alone.

"What is it?" someone said and Itachi recognised the voice of Obito, one of many cousins. There was no answering shout and the party waited quietly, drawing the horses together and placing hands on the swords they carried.

The sound of a deep horn came through the forest and the members of the party looked to each other. Everyone was taught to know the sound of that horn, even as a babe.

"Form a line!" One of the heads of the party shouted and the group responded to the order, forming the line they would take to ride back. Itachi glanced over to the man next to him, seated on a thick set chestnut.

"What do you think it is, Shisui?" Itachi's horse snorted, pawing the ground as the remainder of the group settled to an order, flanking Itachi and keeping their eyes looking out for any threat they may meet on the way back to their village.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's enough for your father to call us home." The chestnut shrieked and Shisui clucked his tongue, patting the horse. They could feel the nervousness too.

The huntsmaster called out then, pushing the flagstaff he held upwards. It held the crest of the Uchiha family, boldly printed on a blue background. It was the emblem of their village and homage to the ruling family.

The horses set off, hooves thundering through the woods the way they had come. Itachi kept his eyes sharp as they charged the woods, bent over in the ornate saddle he was required to wear due to his status of Crown Prince. The riders around drew a little closer to him as the trees thickened, making quick work of the forest trail.

They exited onto a thick meadow, the grasses stretching up to brush the horses' stomachs and the riders' feet. They spurred the animals on, seeing the thick walls that surrounded the village. A call could be heard through the village and the mighty gates opened slowly, allowing the riders to pass onto the cobbled courtyard.

"Get Itachi to the palace," someone said and Itachi was hauled from his horse, treated like a child rather than the adult he was.

"Come on Prince," Itachi turned to the person beside him, recognising the scarred face of his uncle, Madara. "Fugaku obviously needs us back for something."

Itachi frowned. That was rather stating the obvious, but as captain of the guards, Madara wasn't a man to whom you told such things to. In a fight, years ago, he had been scarred on his face and usually chose to wear a mask to battle. Today, however, they had been on a simple hunting expedition and he had chosen to forgo the usual coverings. A hunting party was no battlefield and with so many trusted men it was assumed that no attack - and so no intimidation disguise - was needed.

They reached the entrance to the family's castle, the guards letting Itachi through easily. Madara nodded to them and the pair marched through the grand halls until they met with the other people summoned in the war meeting chamber, where Fugaku had said they would meet in the event of the Royal Horn being sounded.

The War Chiefs of the clans that made up the village had gathered round the rectangular table that sat in the centre of the war chamber. Fire-staffs burned around them, keeping the chill of the room just at bay. Even so, Itachi shrugged his furs higher as he moved to sit at his father's left hand side.

"You will be wondering why I called you here," Fugaku said, voice deep and loud across the stone room. Everyone's attention was fixed on the King, wondering if they would soon be under attack from someone and was it necessary to begin plans to combat the enemy.

"One of the squadrons took to the forest earlier in search of our illusive threat." The War Chiefs stiffened at that and Itachi's eyes darted from person to person, suddenly wary at where this conversation was headed. Something wasn't right in the way the King was speaking.

"They managed to find an old stronghold of the Senju forest-dwellers and so set to destroy the relics the betrayer clan left behind. Halfway through sacking the area, they came across a member of the clan."

Fugaku tilted his chin, a smirk settling on his face as he looked to the side. Two heavyset guards entered, chains held tightly in their hands. With cries of struggling and protest, a man was brought in - dragged really - and taken over near the King. Fugaku rose, his eyes cold, and Itachi recognised the expression at once.

His father had always seen the forest-dwelling clan, Senju, as betrayers of the Uchiha his ancestors driving their evil from the walls of the village and fighting forevermore to keep them away from the good people of the land. It was why Itachi was always surrounded by a huge hunting party, all guards trained to kill any Senju on sight. It was said that they possessed unnatural strengths and stories had taken flight about the mysterious clan.

A heavy kick to the back was delivered to the Senju member and he leant forwards, head hanging as a cough ruptured from his throat. If not for remembering where he was, Itachi would have protested to the treatment of this man. No matter who he was, he was a prisoner of Konoha yet was hardly being treated as such.

"This runt was found and captured. He is the reason I called you all here. We are to get as much information out of him as we need." Itachi didn't need to look around to know most of the War Chiefs were ecstatic at the possibility. They would be pleasing their King and so become more favourable. Being more favourable meant more money and power, two things the village thrived on.

The Senju member looked up slightly, bright blue eyes piercing through his unruly hair. Itachi's eyes widened and he realised he couldn't let anyone hurt this man.

Unlike the King, Itachi had been raised predominantly by his mother instead of a cold-hearted ruler. Mikoto had instilled kindness and peace in her son's heart, rather than the anger and hatred that twisted at his father's. The King held the people's best interests at heart, true, but he had forgotten kindness and had no use for love. After Mikoto had been killed in a surprise attack from a neighbouring nation, any hopes of Fugaku rediscovering his kindness was killed.

Fugaku had launched an attack immediately, combating the nation that had killed his Queen, and had won. It had been a close call, though, as Suna were well equipped, but the King had forced them into a treaty, bending the council of Suna to his will and practically enslaving the nation to Konoha.

Itachi had looked over the treaties and seen where Konoha could make amends, atone for what they had done in the past, conquering nations harshly and unjustly. Suna had been punished enough for a crime that was never an intentional one, but his father was unlikely to give up his hold on power for them.

Itachi was waiting until he inherited the throne. Eventually he'd help the people, but what could he do when the whole of the army of Konoha was faithful to this cruel man? His father wasn't a true father to him, but a husk of a man he had once loved.

He could even remember the very moment he had realised Fugaku wasn't a nice person. It was when he was six and they had been touring a neighbouring kingdom. His mother was alive, yet she remained inside of the carriages and tents the whole time, recovering from giving birth a few weeks before. Sasuke, the new prince, had been greeted warmly by his own people and Fugaku had taken both of his sons with him.

It had been the period before Fugaku crushed all neighbouring kingdoms and resistance against the Uchiha village had been at a peak, rebellions against Fugaku patching together to form a small yet deadly army, believing the King a tyrant rather than a ruler. Rebels had snuck into their overnight camp and stolen Sasuke, threatening to kill the baby if Fugaku stepped closer onto their land.

Itachi had watched as the guards rallied around Fugaku, looking at their King, unsure how to act. The King had stood there, in his sleeping clothes, hands fastened to a sword. He had smiled and Itachi had shrunk back, hiding further away in his tent. It had been a horrible thing to see, but he hadn't been able to tear his eyes away.

"So do it," his father had said, the smirk never leaving his face. The man holding Sasuke had paused then, looking between the quiet baby and the leader of the Uchiha.

"But he's your son?" came as a slow question, the rebels staring in disbelief as a father said the man could kill his child.

"He's no use to me if he gets himself caught," was all Fugaku had said before he attacked, preying on the hesitant nature of the rebels.

In the skirmish that ended with a massacre of rebels, Itachi had picked his way through, using the training his father had insisted upon. He had been pushed to the ground, yelled at and stomped on countless times, but he was lucky, and managed to get to his crying brother without any blood being drawn.

Sasuke's face was scrunched up, but he looked unharmed. Itachi was quick to bundle him up, eyes darting around in terror as he tried to locate somewhere safe.

He moved quickly, ignoring the blood that was spilling onto the ground and some of the rebels who had been cut down. He just needed to get them out of there and to their mother, then they'd be alright.

Itachi had been so close to leaving the tiny battleground when Fugaku had stopped them, his leg pushing backwards as he moved to attack another rebel. Finishing the man off, the King had turned to his frozen son, looking down in contempt at the baby.

Itachi had hated the look in Fugaku's eyes, the coldness he looked at his children with, and swore that he would never become like the man in front of him. The King was a bloodthirsty man, a warmonger and Itachi had seen, in that moment, a man who would have killed his sons if it benefitted him.

It was those same cold eyes that peered around the room now, challenging anyone who dared oppose his method of interrogation. Even the members of the village who petitioned against the King's treatment of others on the grounds of human rights would not dare stand up to him, but it took one last look from the Senju boy and Itachi had made his decision.

For once, he wouldn't wait for Fugaku to step down before changing this. He would stand up to the King and help this man.

"Sire, may I be in charge of this... thing?"

Fugaku's eyes flickered to Itachi, looking him up and down. Itachi knew this was a test and he kept his gaze level, looking just past the King's shoulder, avoiding any disrespectful eye contact. Practicing the look he had seen in Fugaku's eyes, Itachi feigned cruelness, smirking slightly as he downcast his eyes to the blond on the ground.

A few murmurs broke out around them, no doubt wondering whether Itachi's request was seen as a challenge or whether the King would deem his son an appropriate punishment.

After a few lengthy minutes, Fugaku closed his eyes, nodding his head once.

"Very well. You have two days to break the Senju filth. I shall have him taken down to the prison cells, from then on he's yours Itachi. The rest of you are dismissed!"

Itachi remained behind, even as guards dragged the boy away from them, his knees scuffing the ground. Even through all of that (and Itachi noticed a guard pointedly tread on his fingers) the blond didn't make a sound, simply went along with it.

"I doubt I need to tell you that this is a test?" Fugaku had made sure that no one else was around before he spoke, yet his voice was still low. "This is a prisoner. We need to make a statement to that clan of filth once and for all. They're about peace, we'll shatter their peace. Do whatever it takes, and if he dies... it was an accident."

Fugaku left, his deep blue cloak swirling around his ankles as he moved through the door, slamming the heavy oak. Itachi heard him summon his constant guard and looked down to his feet. His father was expecting torture, but Itachi would never stoop to that level. He had saved the Senju member on a whim, but what if the Senju really were as horrible as they'd been portrayed? What if the blond was really a ruthless killer, sent to kill them all?

No. It didn't matter. Itachi had saved him from a horrible fate, no matter what he was planning underneath. The tales of the Senju had always seemed a bit far-fetched for Itachi's liking, tales of cruel demons and monsters in human flesh, attacking the noble kingdom the Uchiha ran.

Well, he wasn't going to discover anything by just standing here, was he? Itachi moved from the room, walking across to the dungeon entrance. It was down here where his prisoner would be, ready and waiting.

The prison guards greeted him merrily, no doubt knowing that he was in charge of the Senju prisoner. They probably expected him to ask to use the torture room, the next chamber over, close enough that the other prisoners could hear the screams from whoever was in there.

Itachi breezed by with an air of authority, knowing it was expected of him. He had to get the Senju out of here and to a more private location before he could decide what to do. His father would never admit it, but sometimes they needed to simply talk to others before launching an attack. Itachi could make it clear to the blond he was in a difficult position and needed to cooperate if he tried anything.

Thinking again of the haunting blue eyes, Itachi was positive this boy didn't want to cause harm.

"I'm taking it with me," Itachi commanded, stopping by the cell that held the Senju. A guard looked startled for a moment, looking to his fellow colleague and back to Itachi.

"Bur sir-"

Itachi focused a glare on him, "My father gave me the rights to this thing. By denying me this you face a possible charge of treason." It was far-fetched, but Itachi needed these men to comply. If he had to be cruel, then so be it. "If you hand it over now I'll be happy to look past the minor slip."

The guards swallowed heavily, unlocking the cell door a moment later. "Of course sir," one said, stepping through and opening the second cell door, a sign of maximum security. The door opened to reveal the silent prisoner, head down. His arms and legs were attached to chains, legs spread as he sat and arms raised upwards, away from his body.

The guards moved to unlock the chains, releasing the Senju's feet, but keeping his hands shackled. They passed the heavy chains to Itachi, pulling the boy onto his knees and most likely skinning them. Even so, the blond didn't cry out, or even raise his head. The prince made a show of being violent as the chains were passed to him, pulling the blonde's arms forward and causing the Senju to fall onto his stomach, arms above him.

Itachi smirked as the guards chuckled, watching the prisoner attempt to stand without the use of his arms. With bare feet, the boy slipped, elbows cracking on the floor as he stumbled. The sickening feeling in Itachi's stomach grew as he continued to watch the display and instead nodded to the guards, pulling on the chains. With the added pull, the blond was able to stand and he did so on shaky legs, head still downcast.

The guards handed him a small key for the chains and he nodded, thanking them silently.

Itachi walked through the prison, pretending he owned the place. He forced a sick smirk onto his features, as if he was imagining all the terrible things he'd be doing to the prisoner he was dragging behind him.

The Crown Prince walked undisturbed, people bowing as he passed by. The chains connecting him to the Senju jangled sickeningly and Itachi was fighting to keep from checking if the boy was okay.

His maids and servants came rushing forwards when he entered his private chambers. He shooed them away angrily, hating the fact they doted on him the moment he stepped inside his rooms. Sometimes he just wanted some peace, but how could he have it with ten people milling around?

"You're dismissed for the night. Do not enter and do not let anyone else in unless it is the King." His servants left hurriedly, casting a few pitying glances at the prisoner. Itachi retained the cool facade until they had gone, dropping the chains once the door had closed.

Now that they were alone, Itachi didn't know what to say. He turned his back on the Senju (something his father would have shouted at him for), looking around his room for inspiration. There were open doors that led to the bathroom, the wardrobe and the bedroom and Itachi knew what they needed.

"Come with me," he said, not bothering with the chains. The Senju would most likely follow him anyway and he wanted to get those things off as soon as he could.

The sound of metal dragging on the floor informed Itachi that the boy was following and he entered the bathroom with a smile, turning the large, circular bath on and watching it fill with steaming water from a central stand that held a large number of taps.

"Hold out your arms," Itachi said, reaching for the key he had placed in his pocket. The blond did so, his head tilted away from Itachi, as if expecting pain and accepting this fact. He was truly remarkable. Itachi had seen a lot of men who knew they were about to be tortured give up their secrets simply because they were threatened. This one, however, seemed to have found an inner calm.

Itachi unlocked the chains, wincing at the loud clang they made, echoing around the porcelain room. The blond stiffened, obviously expecting retribution as it was, of course, his own fault the noise had been made, but Itachi stepped away a little bit.

"It will sound strange, but I'm not going to hurt you."

Itachi caught sight of blue eyes once again, marvelling at how clear and beautiful they looked. The boy - a man really now that he could see his features properly - looked to Itachi in slight confusion. For once, Itachi was surprised and didn't bother to mask it. For all his father preached about a barbarian clan and half-human creatures, the Senju man's eyes were incredibly intelligent.

Itachi was further surprised as the man's mouth moved, muttering something under his breath.

"What did you say?" Itachi asked, wondering if his father really denied all truths with this clan. He had stated profusely that they were unintelligent beasts who only understood their language a little, communicating in grunts to other members of the clan.

"I said of course you fucking aren't," came the sarcastic reply, mirrored with a glare of hatred that looked strange on the man's face.

"Why do you think I asked my father to let you into my hands?" Itachi asked carefully, turning the taps off and checking the water temperature with his hand. "No one else would even try to understand you, but I..." Words failed him and Itachi sighed.

"The bath is for you. I'm guessing you're pretty dirty and have a few wounds that could do with cleaning. I'm going to leave for a moment so you can get in yourself, but I'll be back soon to make sure you don't drown yourself." Itachi had to make sure the Senju member obeyed him under this roof, even if he had to keep a tight grasp on him. Itachi didn't want to be cruel, but he didn't want the man hurt by other people either.

Itachi exited for a few moments, reentering the bathroom when he heard the tell-tale sign of a person getting into the bath. He strode back in, sitting on the floor next to the bath. From his position he couldn't see much of the man, but his hair had been pushed back. Three marks on each cheek stood proudly now that his face was slightly cleaner.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi and I'm the Crown Prince. I do not believe in the same methods as my father, however, and won't be treating you as he may."

His words, however, appeared to have an opposite effect. The blond sneered in disgust, curling his lip in contempt. "Despite what you barbarians think, we're not a clan of inbred whores. Don't you dare treat me as such."

Itachi's eyes widened at the perfect speech of the man. He was better spoken than half of the people on the council, and they were supposed to be 'educated'.

"I want nothing of the sort." Blue eyes flickered to meet Itachi's, searching him for sincerity. "I have a different approach."

The water sloshed as the blond moved slightly, eyes narrowing on Itachi.

"You're not like we've been told. We're all told you're the barbarians, the people who wanted to kill us in our sleep. We've been told that we drove you from the village as one does demons, because that is all you are." Itachi paused, looking down at his hands. "You looked at me back in the war room and I knew you were different to what we'd all been told."

Itachi took a deep breath, sighing heavily. He almost believed his spiel to be a lost cause until the man spoke.

"Naruto," was offered before the man - Naruto - turned his back to Itachi and started cleaning himself.

It was a start, which was more than Itachi had expected.

"Thank you. Towels are to the side, once you're done just let me know and I'll bring some clothes in."

The prince left the bathroom and padded over to his bed, where he fell back, sighing as he hit the plush fabric of his sheets. Now that he had the prisoner he wasn't too sure what to do. He'd have to talk, but from there on?

"I'm done," a voice called out and Itachi hastily gathered some old pyjamas he had found. They should fit Naruto, despite his slightly thinner frame. He moved to the bathroom and entered, holding the clothing out.

Naruto was standing with a towel wrapped around his hips. He was skinny, ribs poking through on each side, a consequence of his stint in the prison and living in the woods. Despite the skinniness, he was muscular, most likely from foraging as the wild clans did. He had a large, spiralled tattoo on his abdomen and Itachi wondered if it was a mark of his clan.

Naruto grabbed the clothing, turning his back on Itachi and slipping the clothing on. He faced Itachi with a grim look, cold and unfeeling. For some reason, it looked wrong on his face and Itachi hated his father for putting it there.

"You can tuck yourself up in the bed. I'll sleep on the chair by the window," Itachi said slowly, not wanting Naruto to think he was propositioning him.

The window in the bedroom was quite small and the chair, a padded seat. It would be a fairly uncomfortable night's sleep, but Naruto deserved the bed. It was Itachi's way of apologising for the ignorance of his family.

For his part, the blond didn't say anything, moving to the bedroom robotically and slipping under the plush sheets once he got there. Itachi hovered, unsure what to do. He wanted to talk, but was the prisoner too tired? Should he call for food? Should he-

"Just talk. It's what you said you wanted to do, so get on with it." Itachi's eyes widened slightly at Naruto's voice and he caught blue eyes, unable to tear away his gaze.

"What did your clan do that is so terrible that the Uchiha cast you from the village and preaches you as barbarians?" Itachi saw a fire in the blonde's eyes and knew the answer would be explosive.

"What _we_ did? How about what you did? What the Uchiha family did?" Naruto's lip curled in anger and Itachi found himself captivated once again.

"What did my family do?" he asked softly, desperate for the answer. Knowing his father's personality as he did, there had to be more to casting a whole clan aside.

"Your family took something from us. We..." Naruto paused, tightening his jaw. "I'm forbidden to say everything to an outsider, especially an Uchiha," he looked as if he was about to reconsider before shaking his head. "But I owe it to you."

Itachi knew that must have taken a lot out of the blond, to admit that he owed the clan against his something.

"My clan holds something special, as well as the Old Lores." Itachi knew of the Lores, tales concerning the old Gods. Uchiha had wiped the records from public knowledge, preaching them to be ramblings of madmen, but Itachi had made sure he was schooled in all areas, even in 'myths'.

"Your family didn't like it. They-" Naruto stopped talking, unable to continue. "Took something, destroyed something. When we overpowered them, the whole lot of you slaughtered my family, banished the rest and told everyone we were little more than animals."

Itachi looked away, unable to atone for the sins of his family. He'd known that they'd done something terrible to banish a whole clan, or at least the survivors, but he'd always assumed they were in the right. Now, piecing everything he'd learnt with this small statement, Itachi was more inclined to believe a stranger's story than what his father had told him.

Just as he was about to speak, a harsh call sounded around the room. Naruto flinched at the noise, hand shooting to his waist, but coming up short with what probably would normally be a knife or some other weapon.

"Don't worry," Itachi whispered, looking around for the source of the noise. He held his arm out and, a moment later, a dark shape fluttered onto it, adjusting its wings as beady eyes looked around. One more call sounded and Itachi nodded to the crow, thanking it.

"He keeps a look out for guards." Itachi stepped away from the chair, moving to the bed. "Please don't think any less of me for this and play along."

The last words were whispers in Naruto's ear, Itachi having crawled slightly across the bed to cover Naruto's body with his own. Blue eyes were startled and denial was about to spring from Naruto's mouth when Itachi kissed him, kissing any protest into silence.

"Sorry," he whispered again, pushing Naruto back and straddling him. He hurriedly took his top off, revealing pale skin, and bent back over Naruto.

"What the hell-" another kiss to silence the noise and Itachi trapped the blond fully, crushing him slightly with his weight.

"I told you, just play along. Be the good little prisoner." Itachi voice was barely a hiss, yet Naruto heard it, panic lacing into his eyes.

Itachi could hear the sound of his door open, some relative coming to check he was in bed and prepared for tomorrow. It had happened every day of his life - since before he could remember. His father had never come in, but various relatives had entered, informing Itachi of the main duties for the next day.

Today though, they would be checking he was using the prisoner properly. Which was why Itachi was attacking Naruto now, pressing a little too hard for emphasis. It mattered right now what Naruto did. If it looked as though he was enjoying it, he would be hanged and Itachi would face charges of treason, none of which would end up good.

"Stop it!" Naruto cried, sobbing dryly as Itachi moved to kiss him. Itachi was startled for a moment before he caught the slight tilt to Naruto's lips. He had understood after all.

"I told you to shut up," Itachi said harshly, pushing Naruto's arms against the bed's headboard, banging the bones on wood and causing a hiss from him.

"You disgusting wild-man. You know what we do to things like you?"

Naruto whimpered at Itachi's words, kicking his legs as much as he could.

"Anything we like." Itachi paused, chuckling darkly. "No one would convict me."

Itachi could feel the stare on his back and he wheeled round suddenly, fixing the intruder with a stare. Madara stood there, mask on fully and arms crossed.

"Yes? Can't you see I'm busy?" Itachi snapped harshly, holding Naruto down as he struggled against the one-armed hold.

"Of course, sir." Madara turned slowly, visible eye raking over Naruto once before he was gone. It had been a strange visit and Itachi wondered if Madara suspected anything.

Letting go of Naruto, Itachi kneeled on the bed and turned away from the wild-man. He felt horrible, he should have explained to Naruto before, but instead he'd forgotten and forced himself upon the prisoner.

"I'm sorry," he muttered quietly, aware of the silence in the room. A rustle was heard as covers shifted, Naruto moving through the sea of fabric and to Itachi's side. In an odd gesture, he took Itachi's hand, tugging gently.

"Don't be. I think you just saved my life, again." Naruto's head bowed, blond hair falling over his eyes. "Why did you choose to save me? You could have been rid of me without a care, I'd have gone to the King and been tortured... but instead you've chosen to torture yourself."

Itachi nodded slowly, gathering his words. "I don't want to be like my father. I want to be a just King and I don't understand the matters between Uchiha and Senju. It's not right..."

Itachi wanted to say more, explain about his father and how he could be so cruel, so cold. He couldn't though, never. To be able to get the Senju involved he'd have to talk to the leaders, find out the real reason behind the hatred.

Naruto was his key out of the fortress, if only they could exit the palace carefully. He'd be gone only as long as he needed to, apologising when he returned. His father wouldn't like it or approve, but there wouldn't be that much time before he died, or was killed. After that, Itachi could take the throne and forge an alliance.

"We're going to get out of here." Naruto started at Itachi's voice. "I'm going to get us out of here and you're to take me to your clan."

Naruto looked as if he was about to hesitate until he saw the seriousness in Itachi's eyes. He nodded slowly, unsure as to why a royal Uchiha was helping him. What Itachi was saying he would do was commit treason, no matter how he pushed that though aside, he would still commit the crime. He would betray his family, everything he held dear and had known for a prisoner?

"What are you saying?" Came the quiet response from Naruto and Itachi looked at him.

"It's not right. You're hunted like beasts, which we all believe you are. No one knows that you are humans too... it's not right," Itachi repeated, standing from the bed and moving to his wardrobe. He looked through the selection before digging out an old bag and shoving a few items inside.

"Put this on," he said, throwing Naruto some thick clothing. It would be ideal for the colder weather and escaping in it.

"We'll take two horses as well." Itachi looked around for a second before he let out an imitation crow call, summoning the bird. "Go down to the stables and let them know we want two horses." Itachi tapped the bird's beak twice, answered by two grating caws.

"Go on then," Itachi said, letting the bird fly off. "They'll get horses saddled for us," he added, explaining the use of the bird to Naruto. He had trained the crow to fly to areas, such as the stables,he couldn't as he was being watched. So many people assumed he had freedom, yet what freedom did a prince have when he was constantly guarded, watched and silently inspected to make sure he upheld his father's rules?

Itachi stood up straight, exiting the wardrobe and slinging the bag onto the bed.

"Put those clothes on and get ready to leave." Itachi's voice was commanding, the voice he used when speaking to people in the army. He needed to be forceful, pretend that he was in complete control.

"What do you mean leave?" Naruto sounded confused. It was an odd decision, to leave his Kingdom, but Itachi wouldn't end up like his father. He wanted to know what was happening to the Senju clan and why his father was so afraid of them.

"I mean we go." Itachi looked outside, to the growing dark. He'd wait a few more minutes before leaving, riding off as darkness settled. Shapes were harder to pick out in the growing twilight, just before the large lantern pyres were set up to look out at the border.

Naruto's eyes were wide as Itachi moved around the room, packing what they'd need. Despite being royalty, he had very little that actually mattered. A single rosewood box contained the most important things, small paper drawings of his family, or rather his mother and brother, and a few other relics of his childhood.

Glancing out of the window, Itachi shrugged a thick cloak on. Naruto seemed to be able to stand the cold outside, yet he wasn't so lucky. He was susceptible to the cold, but a highly trained warrior. He'd deal with what he had and plough onwards, like the brilliant Konoha soldier he was supposed to be.

Moving over to Naruto, Itachi placed his hand in the blond locks. He closed his hand into a fist, grabbing the hair and tugging lightly.

"I'll walk like this. Struggle the whole way and we're less likely to be asked what we're doing." Itachi's voice was low and Naruto simply nodded, ignoring the way strands of hair caught a little too tightly. He was grateful though, and honestly surprised by the turn of events.

Itachi slung the small pack onto his shoulder and they left the room. Itachi forced them to a brisk march, settling his face into a slanted frown, in hopes that anyone they came across would assume he was taking Naruto to a torture chamber.

They were lucky and Itachi didn't have to resort to using his smaller sword under his cloak. It wasn't his main sword, but if he was travelling then it was lighter and easier to conceal.

Moving quickly, Itachi managed to sneak them from the main castle and to the stable block, slipping inside and closing the main door to the individual stables. It was strangely quiet and Itachi had been expecting one or two people here, tending to the horses or waiting to greet him. His hand slipped from Naruto's head as he noticed something in the dark and a metallic tang to the air.

Itachi could see that Naruto sensed the danger as the blond crouched down, eyes wide and head moving around, trying to pinpoint their unease.

Slowly, Itachi knocked the hilt of his sword up a little, the metal slowly moving out of its sheath. He turned his back to Naruto, confident that the man could hold his own (he did, after all, belong to a tribe that Fugaku feared), but he didn't want to take any chances. Naruto was his only hope to resolve issues between Senju and Uchiha and he couldn't turn up with a dead man and claim he wanted peace.

"It was a very well-staged plan, Itachi," a voice called out and Itachi curled his lip.

Madara stepped out of the shadows, eyes cold as he looked at Naruto. "They've infected you. You're diseased, the same one that caused the madness of the Senju. It won't be hard explaining why the Prince died, perhaps even in a fit of madness he killed himself."

Itachi's eyes widened as he caught onto what Madara was saying. The King's aid would have no stipulation with killing him here, much like he had killed whoever was tending to Itachi's horses. That was where the tang of blood came from and why him and Naruto had been on instinctual alert.

"If my father knew-"

"Enough, Itachi." Itachi spun round, his hand lowering as he stared at his father. Shadows covered most of him, but his face was clear in the darkness. Itachi had never seen madness so clear.

"I'm sure there is a proper explanation," the King continued, raising a hand to signal Madara. Itachi felt Madara take a few steps closer, clearly waiting for Fugaku's orders.

Itachi grit the back of his jaw, eyes darting between both men and preparing himself for whatever they would throw his way.

"Kill the vermin and we can forget all of this happened." Fugaku smirked, eyes raking over Naruto. Itachi stiffened, realising that he wouldn't be able to bluff his way out of this. He was driven up against a wall with nowhere to go. He'd have to fight his way out.

"I can't stay here while people are in danger. All of these wars you fight in, these battles you go away from and come back gloating about how many people died... I don't want a part of that! There has to be some other way than continuously killing!" Itachi's voice had risen to an angry snarl;, stepping backwards, closer to Naruto.

Naruto watched quietly, noting the three Uchihas and their movements. There wouldn't be any hope that he could sneak out between them and just run;, but even so, he couldn't leave Itachi after all he had done. If need be he would fight with his hands, but he wouldn't be able to get very far in that way.

"Of course," Fugaku said, the sound of sliding metal filled the stable;, horses shifting nervously around them. "A fit of madness is a likely cause of death and after impaling himself on his own sword, it is with regret that you shall announce the new position of Crown Prince Sasuke," he said to Madara, tilting his head as he angled his sword towards Itachi.

Itachi sucked in a breath, preparing himself to fight the King and his highest ranking official. It wouldn't be an easy battle, but he could perhaps cause enough distraction to escape. There was no turning back at this moment, Itachi was considered dead to Fugaku.

It hurt, but he couldn't think about it at this moment. He had to focus on getting out of there with Naruto.

The attack happened suddenly and a horse shrieked out at the clang of metal. Itachi felt something slice his sword arm and he winced, reaching down with his free arm and pulling a dagger from its sheath in his thigh. At least now he had the potential to attack both of them, regardless of how pathetic the small blade seemed against the swords Madara and Fugaku used.

Itachi was pushed back, nearing Naruto. He wouldn't last much longer, not with Madara attacking him like this, but he could let Naruto escape.

"Go!" he roared over his shoulder and Naruto darted out, moving out of Itachi's sight.

Now it was just the three Uchihas, Madara jabbing out with his sword and Fugaku watching with fire in his eyes. His father would finish the job, Itachi knew.

Muscles seared in outrage as Itachi was pushed down, Madara knocking his sword free and taking it up. Itachi was on his knees now, Madara's hands pushing down on his shoulders as Fugaku approached, holding Itachi in place.

The King approached, standing before Itachi. He brought his sword up, preparing to run it through Itachi. Despite struggling against the hold on his shoulders, Madara was insanely strong and managed to keep him down.

"Such a shame," Fugaku commented, moving his arm through the air. Fresh blood splattered onto Itachi's face and he gasped, eyes widening in shock.

Slowly looking up, Itachi saw the thin blade of his sword, blood running down the silver metal. Madara held it triumphantly, a sick grin on his face as he twisted the hilt. The King stumbled to the side, gasping. His eyes fluttered as he collapsed to the ground, wheezing his final breaths.

Itachi could only watch as his father died, ignoring Madara and ignoring the nervous neighs of the horses around them. His father was dead; the King was dead, moments before he drove a sword through his son.

Itachi looked to Madara warily, unsure whether he had helped him or not. Naruto shifted into focus a little ways away, looking at the scene worriedly.

"I wonder what the people would say when they learn the Prince murdered the King?" Madara's voice was smooth, one of a man who did not deem himself guilty of a crime he had committed, or was simply just beyond caring.

Itachi started. In a beat he had gone from being killed to being framed.

"The guards should be here soon, you have no hope of escaping now." Madara chuckled darkly. "Sasuke is easy to influence, nobody noticed I'd been doing it for months! Convincing him of a plot against him, you and your father planning to assassinate him. And look where I am now! A King until Sasuke reaches the right age... and even then..." Madara trailed off and Itachi realised he wasn't afraid of committing another murder, killing Sasuke to keep his position as King.

"Leave my brother alone," Itachi commanded, his voice shaky and lacking in the power he had hoped for.

"And what exactly are you going to do when hanging from the gallows?" Madara commented, moving forwards with his own sword and smirking.

In a flash, Naruto had tackled the man to the ground, fingers scratching at his mask. Deep welts appeared in the material, splintering the mask and causing Madara to groan in pain.

Itachi didn't have time to wonder how Naruto had done it before his hand was encased by something warm. Naruto had left Madara on the ground and grabbed Itachi, pulling him over to the end stables where two tacked horses were waiting. Evidently the stable hand had managed to tack the horses up before dying.

"Can you ride?" Naruto shouted above the noise of the guards. Shouts erupted around them, the King's body found and Madara explaining that Itachi was the murderer.

"Yes," Itachi said quietly, hauling his body into the saddle of his favourite horse. The horse snorted as Itachi spun her round, looking to Naruto. The exit of the stables was thankfully open, but guards were gaining on them and they had yet to leave the village.

"Go!" shouted Naruto and Itachi spurred his horse on, sitting to the lurch of gallop and setting off at a fast pace.

They clattered through the streets of the village, drawing the guards after them. A few had mounted horses, though they were a way behind as they'd had to tack them up.

Itachi overtook Naruto, guiding them through the village and to the gate. The patrol seemed to be aware of the impending attack and Itachi prepared to slow down, wondering if they could get out of the village some other way.

"Let me handle this!" Naruto shouted, dropping the reins and taking his feet from the stirrups. Itachi watched in amazement as the blond stood up, balancing in the saddle and angling his arms to point to the gate.

What looked like two red darts of fire blossomed from Naruto's hands, shooting towards the gate supports and shattering them. The gate fell with a loud crash and Naruto fell down into the saddle, grabbing madly at the horse's mane for balance.

They rode towards the gate, galloping past the soldiers darting around, trying to figure out whether to run from the threat of the red-fire or attack. Enough of them were unsure that Itachi and Naruto's escape was easier and the drawbridge gate clattered under the horse's hooves.

"We need to get into the forest," Naruto shouted, drawing their horses up slightly to point at the forest, picking up speed again. Strangely, Itachi trusted Naruto. He'd never felt this level of trust for someone before, but he was willing to be led to the forest, somewhere that had been off limits his whole life, except with a huge hunting party.

As Naruto had predicted, the soldiers pulled back at the forest, calling out with angered voices.

"You'll die anyway!"

"Don't even think about stepping out of there!"

"You're a dead man!"

Itachi was gently pulled away from the direction of the voices by Naruto leaning over, taking the reins and making sure their horses were headed the right way.

"I'll take you to my home," he said softly, not knowing what else to say to the banished Prince.

Their journey continued in silence, heading further and further into the heart of the woods. Underneath the pain Itachi felt, he could feel the hum of the forest around him and wondered why it felt so good to be following Naruto, almost as if he had found his home.

**.**

**Notes:  
**This was written a long, long time ago and I plan to finish it finally soon. Reviews are always appreciated, thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing:** Itachi x Naruto  
**Warnings:** Character death (not Itachi or Naruto), slave references, slight references to unwanted sexual contact.

**The Cord**

**(from me to you)**

**.**

**Part Two**

**.**

At some point during the ride, Itachi had dozed off in the saddle. Trying desperately not to think about what he'd left behind took up a lot of energy and his body had shut down to rest in response.

He woke to a howl and his hand moved automatically to his belt, only to find no sword. His dagger lay in its sheath on his thigh, but it was useless unless at close-contact. Before memories woke, he wondered where he was, looking around and eyes alighting on Naruto.

Suddenly everything rushed back, the escape from the village, the death of his father, his own near execution... and he knew that the death of Fugaku had been planned for some time. Many people had commented on Madara's lust for power, but no one had ever considered the King would be murdered.

What would Sasuke think? There was no doubt that Madara had told everyone that Itachi had committed the crime, even though he was innocent.

Itachi would return. He'd return to free Sasuke and his people from Madara. This much he swore.

Another howl sounded, closer this time, and Itachi started as he realised it had escaped from Naruto's mouth. Two seconds later, a high pitched howl warbled around them and Naruto grinned.

"Come on, we're almost there."

Naruto urged their horses to a trot and Itachi took the time to look around. The trees were more sparse than one would think for the central part of a forest, but at a closer inspection, Itachi could see sentries posted, Senju members crouched in the thick branches, arrows trained towards them. Itachi realised the only reason he wasn't lying on his back dead was because of Naruto.'s presence.

They drew closer to what appeared to be the heart of the Senju clan, homes dotting around the woods and people drawing back at the appearance of an Uchiha. Children were ushered away by parents, back into homes and away from Itachi.

Itachi shrugged his cloak higher, ignoring the stares and focusing instead on where they were headed. Naruto directed them onto a woodland path, passing between more houses.

Never before had Itachi considered the fact that a population equalling that of one of Konoha's districts could be hidden so wonderfully in the forests. Everyone simply saw the clan as a large group of vagabonds, worthless people and traitors. Children and families had never been mentioned and Itachi wondered if anyone knew or if they'd hidden it from him.

The trail merged off and Naruto took the path leading away from the homes, nodding his head to Itachi.

"Not much further. I'll take you to the Elders of the village."

They trotted for a few minutes until Naruto stopped them, holding out his arm. He whistled lowly, imitating a bird call. Up above, something moved through the trees and snow spiralled to the ground, landing in Itachi's hair and seeping through to his scalp. He shivered, hoping that wherever he was going they'd have a fire.

A bird called back and Naruto grinned, dismounting and stroking the horse in thanks. Itachi followed suit, standing unsteadily on the forest floor. He was very aware of his surroundings and unsure what he was about to face.

"Naruto!" someone shouted, exiting a building. It was well camouflaged, hidden under branches and piles of snow. The only indication of it actually existing was the open door the person who shouted had exited from.

"Where have you been? We thought you'd been taken by Konoha, how did you...?"

Itachi stood still as the woman looked at him. Her green eyes were piercing as she scanned him. "Naruto?" She asked lightly, turning to the blond.

Naruto smiled, reaching out to Itachi. Someone else had joined them, tugging the horses away.

"It's okay. I'll explain it inside." Naruto walked past the woman, catching Itachi's arm and pulling him along. They entered the hidden building, Itachi on full guard.

It was a large room with a circular table in the centre. Fires burned around the room and Itachi felt strangely as if he was back in the war room back home. People sat around the table and, unlike in Konoha, both women and men made up the Elders.

Whispers broke out as Naruto led Itachi around the room, to two empty seats at the large table. The calls Naruto had made earlier had no doubt alerted to the Senju council to two people coming in, but it seemed that none of them had expected Naruto's companion to be an Uchiha.

The whispers died down and Naruto pushed Itachi into a seat, remaining standing.

"This man saved me. I think it's important I say now that any attack on him is an attack on me."

Itachi noticed a few uncomfortable shuffles around the room and wondered who exactly Naruto was to command such power. His father had been very wrong when he'd introduced the 'simple' Senju member.

"I was praying to one of the four shrines when I was attacked and taken to Konoha," Naruto began, explaining what had happened. "They shackled me and threw me into a cell."

"Why didn't you just fight them?" someone asked and Itachi felt like scoffing. Naruto? Against what would have been a large hunting party? Even the strongest warrior wouldn't have stood a chance alone.

"I did contemplate it, but as I gathered my power a voice told me to still my hand. I would find something within the walls of Konoha and that it needed to be done."

Itachi frowned as murmurs broke out around the room. He remembered what Naruto had said about the Senju still believing in the old Lores and spirits and wondered if that was what Naruto meant by a voice.

"The King brought me in front of his war council to parade me and inform them I was to be broken." Angry voices rose at Naruto's words until he silenced them with a hand. "This man saved me. He pledged he would take punishment against me in front of the King and won. I was taken back to a prison, sure that I'd be beaten until death... and instead I was given a bath, new clothes and told we would be escaping."

Forcing himself to remain still and passive, Itachi could feel stares turn to him. Compassion was extinct to Uchiha, especially where the Senju clan were concerned so it was no surprise that he was receiving such odd looks.

"But why bring him here?" a voice called and Itachi turned ever so slightly so that he could see the speaker. He was much older than Naruto, with grey hair and wary eyes.

"He wants to learn about us. Itachi wants to create peace between Uchiha and Senju, end the fighting and needless violence." Naruto's voice was firm.

"Uchiha Itachi?"

"Isn't he the Prince?"

"Why should we trust the son of Uchiha Fugaku, heir to the throne, when he's probably working for the King himself? Why shouldn't we just use him as a trading piece?" this time it was an older woman who spoke.

Itachi's heart sank. He'd manage to not think about his father's death properly until now. He looked down to the wooden table, unable to keep a stony facade anymore.

"Because King Fugaku is dead." Silence met Naruto's words. "Madara, the King's cousin and head of the army, murdered him during our escape and framed Itachi. He's a marked man inside a kingdom that is destined only to grow more twisted and bitter." Naruto sighed.

"Madara is not the legal King. He took the crown by force and is prepared to do whatever it takes to stay there, framing the Crown Prince and twisting the other Prince to his whim. If there has ever been a better time to take control of the war, then it would be now." Naruto's head turned to scan everyone seated at the large table.

"Itachi has pledged to me that he would protect me. He did that in escaping from Konoha with me. Even if the King hadn't been killed, it still doesn't detract from what Itachi has sacrificed. He wants to help us, understand why he's been told that the Senju are dirty animals and I want to help him. I want Itachi to be King and we need to do this soon."

A man at the furthest point from Naruto spoke, his voice low, "You make a valid point, Naruto, but the council needs to discuss this away from you and Itachi. I shall meet with you later to discuss what we have decided."

Naruto nodded and stood, bowing curtly to the table. He grabbed onto Itachi's arm, pulling him out of the door and into the cold air of the Senju village.

"I'll take you to my home," Naruto said, walking swiftly through the snow-pattered ground, patches of white where snow had made it through the thick tree canopy.

They crossed through a small patch of homes, Itachi seeing more stares directed to him and Naruto. Had word travelled so far already that people even this deep into the community were looking out for him?

They arrived at a large hut, skins covering the outer frame. A flap in the front showed the entrance and Naruto pulled it back, gesturing Itachi in.

The inside of the hut was oddly warm, with a large fire in the middle and a hole in the tent, air drawing the smoke upwards and out. The walls were fur-lined, as was the floor, covered in numerous animal pelts. A raised platform covered in more furs showed the sleeping area, tucked away in a corner.

Dotted around were tools, some for food, some for mending and some for making weapons. It was clear that Naruto was skillful, but that still didn't tell Itachi anything about who he was or his position in the tribe. He could be a member of the council, but that was still uncertain.

There was part of the tent that caught Itachi's eye. Deep red cloths covered the ground and wall and a small wooden table sat amongst the red. On top of the table was a carving, though it was just a little too small for Itachi to make out. He wondered if it was homage to one of the older Gods that Naruto had mentioned, linked to the Old Lores.

"I don't mean to be rude, but would you like to sleep? I'm going to take a nap, but I don't want to seem like a rude host…" Naruto trailed off, looking at Itachi.

Itachi realised that while he had got some uncomfortable rest on his horse, Naruto hadn't been so lucky. He nodded and followed the blond over to the bed, crawling under a pile of furs and moving over a little more as Naruto clambered in.

Both were asleep moments later, as their heads touched the pillows and warm fur blanketed everything.

**.**

Itachi woke as someone called out for Naruto and his eyes darted to the sleeping man beside him. He shook Naruto's arm lightly, stirring him, before nodding to the tent flap.

"Someone wants you," was all he offered, unsure who was outside and what exactly they wanted.

Naruto rose, heading to the tent entrance and pushing the flap open, greeting the person outside and welcoming them in. As he passed by the fire, he added a few more logs from the large woodpile beside it and then headed over to another thickly-fur-lined area, a wooden slat in the centre.

"Come and join us Itachi," he said, drawing Itachi over to the seating area.

The person who had entered the tent was the man who had dismissed them earlier. He had thick hair, blond like Naruto's. As with all of the Senju members, he was wrapped in thick furs, yet his were an odd white, possibly from the pelt of a white wolf or many smaller animals, white polecats or ermines perhaps?

"Forgive me for not introducing myself before," the man said, holding a hand out to Itachi. He smiled and Itachi felt himself relaxing slightly. If he was being treated respectfully then it was likely good news that was being brought back. "I am Namikaze Minato, Chief of the Senju Tribe."

Itachi controlled his facial expression, trying not to show shock. The Chief of the tribe was a man with a ridiculous sum of money on his head for capture. He was such a skilled fighter that lower levels of the army were told to flee on sight. Itachi had never expected to be greeted so warmly by the leader of the clan and felt a little humbled, despite his status in his own clan.

"It is an honour to meet you," Itachi said, bowing his head in respect. "I am Uchiha Itachi, former Crown Prince of Konoha." He hadn't forgotten his current status in odds to Madara.

Minato nodded his head and looked to Naruto. "We reached a verdict. As long as Itachi here cooperates and gives us detailed plans to support the resistance, we'll tell him what he needs to know."

Itachi heard the relieved sigh Naruto emitted and felt himself relax too.

"The full moon is in a few days, don't forget what you need to do," Minato said seriously, keeping eye contact with Naruto for a while. Naruto nodded and the conversation's mood lightened.

They discussed what would happen over the next few days. Itachi would be asked to discuss the Uchiha's plans and Madara's character later that day before he would be told anything of the Senju. He understood; they had to guard their clan's secrets and still were wary of Itachi. It was probably how they'd survived out here for so long, guarding their heritage and treating outsiders with care.

Minato stood to leave, Itachi and Naruto rising as well. Itachi hung back a little as Naruto approached Minato, standing directly in front of him.

"I'm glad you're safe," Minato whispered, pulling Naruto into a hug and burying his head in Naruto's hair. Itachi looked away, unsure of the relationship between the men. Relatives, lovers or close friends perhaps?

"And thank you Itachi," Minato said, pulling away from Naruto and bowing his head. "You returned my son to me safe and that's more than we'd dreamt of."

With that, Minato turned and exited the tent, his white cloak swishing around his ankles.

"You're the son of the Chief?" Itachi asked, wide eyes turning to meet Naruto's.

"I didn't think it was important to mention amongst other things. Besides," Naruto continued, looking away, "I might not have been worth the effort to save if you found out I held a much higher position than anyone thought."

Itachi realised his father had been an idiot. He's assumed that his prisoner was a commoner, a weak one who was on patrol. Instead he'd had the highest bargaining chip he'd ever set eyes on, one with the potential to do a lot of damage to Senju – it was clear Minato loved his son and would do everything to protect him – and he'd treated him like scum.

Itachi moved forwards, taking Naruto by the shoulders and gripping him firmly. "I never would have. I'm not like the others; I don't want to hurt anyone." Itachi felt his control slipping, memories of a past where his family had been loving swimming to mind. When he wanted to focus on the cruelty, it vanished, the good things surfacing instead of the bad things.

"I'm not my father," Itachi whispered, the grief finally knocking his feet from under him and taking hold. Tears spilled from his eyes and his grip loosened on Naruto, his knees buckling as he fell down.

Naruto followed him down, gently wrapping his arms around Itachi and holding him.

They remained on the floor for a few moments, Itachi attempting to compose himself. He didn't want anyone to see him like this and felt ashamed, yet Naruto wouldn't let go of him.

"He was a tyrant… but he was still my father," Itachi tried to explain, wanting Naruto to know that he was mourning his father and not the King.

"It's okay," Naruto said, "I understand. You loved him, it doesn't matter how he ruled. That had nothing to do with his connection to you."

They remained together for a while, Itachi controlling his breathing before breaking away from Naruto. In less than 24 hours they had gone from being prisoner and Prince to people who were comfortable enough to comfort and seek comfort... Itachi hesitated to use the word friend though.

"I know you're supposed to talk to the council before we tell you anything, but I want to tell you a story." Naruto stood up, taking Itachi's hand and leading him to the sitting area. He gestured for Itachi to sit, moving over to the fire and then past it, taking something from a pile at the side.

"I'll put some water on for drinking. I can add some leaves for tea, not as sophisticated as it is in Konoha, but we make do with what we have."

Itachi nodded and Naruto sat down once the water was on a stand over the fire, heating up to boil.

"I've mentioned the Old Lores a bit and I need to tell you about one of them in particular." Naruto's voice was low as he spoke. "I'm not sure how much the Uchiha talk about the creation of the world, but the Senju clan is descended from a Sage, a brother to the Uchiha clan. The Sage was the first of the Lores, gods who created and shaped our worlds. He entrusted half of the world to us and half to your family."

Naruto paused, getting up as the kettle started to whistle. He returned with the hot water in a pot, leaves inside of it and lid on.

"We'll let it stew before I get cups," Naruto said, preparing to continue his story.

"Our clans began peacefully," Naruto said, drawing closer to Itachi. "We were siblings, rivals, comrades, enemies, lovers… you name it, and Uchiha and Senju were it."

The tea was ready to drink now and Itachi took his cup, sipping slowly. It was warming and comforting, the scent familiar but not crying out.

"It's chestnut and cowberry," Naruto said, smiling as he preempted the question. He took a sip of his own before carrying on with his story. "There was… something that happened between them that I can't talk about, but it ended with Uchiha forming Konoha and Senju moving here. "

Itachi wondered what Naruto was trying to tell him. He'd already known that Senju and Uchiha were somehow connected, though perhaps not to the extent Naruto had suggested.

"I just wanted you to know that we're closer than you've probably been led to believe. We used to share these forests and maybe once more we can share lives."

Itachi felt as if Naruto was trying to tell him there was more, but he was unable to say the specifics. He nodded, showing that he understood what Naruto had said, and the blond smiled. They finished their tea in silence before Naruto stood up.

"I'll show you around a bit. We won't be meeting the others until later, but I speak from experience when I say it's nice to know unfamiliar territory if you get a chance."

The thick wall of the tent was pulled back and Naruto reached for Itachi. He gripped his arm and smiled at him.

"Thank you," he whispered as they began to walk. "You risked everything for me and... suffered so much just because of me. I don't mean anything to you and yet..." Naruto trailed off, feet crunching on the snow and mulch underfoot.

"I wouldn't change it. There's something wrong with the land and it has everything to do with our clans. The sooner I can talk to your Elders, the sooner I can decide about my home's future." Itachi felt Naruto's hand slip from his own and wondered if his words had caused it.

"They should be ready to talk to you now. They'll want as much information on Madara as you can give, then they'll base what they tell you on what they've been told." Naruto led Itachi over to a large tent, covered in light russet coloured skins.

"I can't come in," he said, drawing short of opening the flap for Itachi. "But I'll be waiting for you, no matter how long it takes."

Itachi watched as Naruto walked away, boots crunching in the snow. His hand touched the tent flap and smoothed over the furs. They were strangely soft and Itachi thought that they might be new, products of a recent hunt perhaps?

There was little to lose and Itachi opened the tent. He was faced by a circle of men and women, one of whom stood to welcome him.

"Uchiha Itachi of Konoha," Minato said, "Please take a seat."

The only spare space was at the opposite end of the circle, directly facing Minato. Itachi took the seat quietly, nodding to the two women next to him.

"We have some questions we would like to know about you before we talk about Uchiha Madara," Minato said and Itachi nodded.

"Are you fit to be king?" a voice called out and Itachi met calculating eyes.

"What Shikaku means is, what are your priorities should you attain the throne," Minato interjected, nodding between Shikaku and Itachi. Itachi regarded the older man for a moment before speaking.

"I cannot say what is on my agenda just yet. There's too much information I need to understand before I can make apt judgements. I am most interested in the welfare of my people, however, and would do anything for them." Itachi's voice rang clear in the tent, broken only by the burning fire that was heating the room.

"What do you plan to do with the information we will supply to you?" A woman spoke this time, her eyes burning as she looked at him.

"Whatever needs to be done. I don't think that I know the true events that split our clans and I wish to end the battles between us. The Uchiha kingdom had been far too cruel for far too long and every other ruler had simply added to the death count. I want to end it." Itachi didn't feel as if he could do much, sitting in an animal skin tent with dirty clothing and no weapons. He hadn't a penny to his name and yet here he was, bargaining with a council to give up their precious secrets to him.

The circle were silent as the fire crackled louder, until Minato stood.

"We will now question Itachi specifically about Madara." Minato nodded to the group and hands rose. The process was so civil, unlike the meetings back home where people just called out.

"Kakashi," Minato said, indicating a masked man.

"Did you know Madara had plans to take over the throne?"

Itachi shook his head. "He was appointed personal tutor to my brother while I was tutored under my father. I didn't see too much of him unless we were out on hunts or at formal events. My father placed a lot of trust in him, promoting him to head the armies, and I know my brother at least respected his power, if not the man himself."

Itachi spoke the truth. While he was tutored mainly by his father, or by the heads of disciplines, Sasuke's full time tutor was Madara. There would have been plenty of time for Madara to twist Sasuke's vision of what was right and wrong, and push him to idolise Madara.

Why hadn't he paid more attention when it mattered?

"Tsunade," Minato spoke out softly.

Itachi's gaze met with the burning eyes he had met before. "How much control does Madara have? As in personal control... who would follow him to death?"

It was an impossible question. How was he supposed to know how far Madara's roots stretched?

Though, thinking back on it... some council members had always looked to Madara before speaking. Itachi had passed it off simply assuming they were intimidated by the King's right hand man... but everything was suddenly making sense.

"Hoshigaki Kisame... Commanders Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu... the general of the Opal army Yahiko is to an extent." Itachi struggled to remember any others, "Lower classed generals Sasori and Deidara." Not all of them were in the council, but all were high ranking and carried a lot of weight in the Uchiha kingdom. "Momochi Zabuza, as well as a significant proportion of the backbone Uchiha family."

Tsunade nodded before asking another question. "And who would oppose him to death?"

"Konan, the highest ranking woman in the army, High General Danzou, a smaller proportion of the Uchiha family, a large amount of the general public, as well as Madara's second in command, Uzumaki Nagato."

A few people in the group cast a look towards Minato, Itachi noticed. He wondered what it meant, but stored the question for later. This wasn't his time to ask anything.

"Is there any way you can contact anyone?" Minato's voice was steady and Itachi was thrown off by the intensity of his gaze. For some reason, it seemed as though he truly believed in Itachi, and Itachi wanted nothing else but to please the tribe leader.

Maybe with his crow he could contact someone, but it was likely to be too noticeable. If Itachi could contact Konan in anyway then he'd have a network set up straight away, but that would require him organising the crow-message to an extremely specific bracket... something Itachi was unsure he could do.

It was his duty, however.

"I believe I can, sir," he nodded his head to Minato, silently pledging to the Hokage.

"When you have done so and received a reply, I would like us all to meet again. Until then I'll have Naruto look after you. I doubt you'll trust anyone else, and everyone here knows how Naruto takes to new people."

A few titters sounded around the table as members began to rise, pulling up their furs and stepping into the snow. Itachi made to stand when Minato raised a hand.

"Tsunade, would you take a look at Itachi-san's arm for me? And check for any other injuries before you let him leave?"

The woman who had spoken before nodded, looking Itachi over with a critical eye. She shook her head and sighed.

"You youngsters think you can go on forever even when you're injured? Just wait until you wear down a little, you'll be infected and rotting before the sun sets." Despite her words, she smiled, ushering Itachi to her side.

"Still, you can't really be blamed. The Uchihas have always had a harsh scheme and I suppose it's been drilled into you deeply." She sighed, taking Itachi's arm gently and reaching for the bag at her side, opening it with one hand and slipping it inside. She pulled out a variety of small pots, laying them on the table.

"I am surprised it's an Uchiha who returned Naruto us and is wanting a reform though," Tsunade muttered, looking into Itachi's eyes. "The madness of the Sharingan is curable after all."

The latter was tacked on, as if she was commenting on the weather, but it was such a dangerous statement that Itachi snatched his arm back, spreading the salve Tsunade had begun to smooth on down to his hand.

"How do you know about that?" The Sharingan had been an ability given to the Uchiha clan since the beginning of time, or so Itachi had been taught. No one save for the Uchiha clan knew of the blood gift, yet this woman spoke so casually about the dangerous dojutsu.

"Your clan likes to think it's a precious gift, that it's your secret. It may have been once, but we've gotten better at hunting your clan and it's not so exclusive." She took Itachi's arm again, gripping it tightly as she smoothed healing salve over the cut he had received in the stable, back at his Kingdom.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and winced as the healing balm seeped into the dried wound.

"It'll sting for a while," she muttered, wiping her hands on a cloth before packing everything away. "I also want to talk to you about something else, again to do with the Sharingan."

Itachi looked at her, unable to tear his gaze from her amber eyes. She gripped the cloth gathered at his shoulder and leant in.

"Have they started to hurt? Can you feel the illness creeping up on you?" her voice was quiet, barely distinguishable, and yet every word was a wild drum to Itachi's heart. How did one outsider know so much about his blood gift?

Itachi looked away and the healer nodded her head, humming to herself as if it was the only answer she ever needed.

"I will adapt the medicine to suit you. In the mean time I suggest you go visit Hatake Kakashi. He's more of an expert on the Sharingan than I am and he may be able to help you with your eyes. I doubt, after all, that you rely on much else. Always the weakness with an Uchiha… relies too much on their 'gift'." She sounded disdainful, but Itachi knew when to keep quiet. He had a handful of techniques his eyes played only a small role in, but why should he share his wild card?

"Where can I find him?" he asked gruffly, wanting to be free of the hot tent and the strange medic.

"Naruto knows where he lives… though I don't know if you'll want Naruto there when you see Kakashi." Tsunade stood, brushing the front of her coat and heading away from the table.

"Remember Itachi, you're not the only one here who has a gift. And with any gift comes a price. You have to decide how to use that cost, whether it be for yourself, for evil, for others or for good. No one else can decide that, but you."

Tsunade made to leave, pulling back the tent flap to let in a breeze. Itachi shrugged his furs up to his ears, not yet used to the cold weather of the outside.

"In a few days your arm should be fully healed. It looked clean, but the salve is to make sure it stays uninfected." She smiled faintly at him before turning away, the tent closing behind her with a push of air.

Itachi stood, slightly awkwardly at the weightlessness by his side. His missed his sword already, but there wasn't much he could do. Instead he would find this Hatake Kakashi and find out everything he knew of the Uchiha clan's gift.

And for that, he needed Naruto.

"Itachi." He was greeted with a smile as he stepped from the tent, Naruto rushing forwards to meet him. "It looks like it went well?" Blue eyes searched Itachi's, but the Uchiha couldn't find it in his heart to smile in return.

"Can you take me to Hatake Kakashi? I need to speak to him in private."

Naruto took a slight step back, nodding slowly. "He was my mentor when I was in training. He should be free around now, I'll take you."

Itachi bowed his head as a thank you and Naruto set off, snow crunching as they walked together. A few more minutes of silence passed before Itachi sighed heavily, unable to bear it.

"Thank you for waiting for me," he said, crushing the silence like the compacted snow under his boots.

Naruto looked to the side, smiling at him. "You're welcome. Somehow I don't think you're free to roam the camp just yet anyway… besides. You're growing on me."

Silence returned, but it was a lighter version, warmth mingling with the absence of words. Naruto stopped suddenly, nodding his head to a small, nondescript tent. Was the man who knew details of the Sharingan living in such an ordinary tent?

"Kakashi-sensei's tent. I'll wait outside again… don't worry about taking too long," Naruto smiled widely, "I need to work on my meditation anyway."

Itachi nodded, walking to the tent entrance. A bell was fastened to the side of one flap, the sturdier side, and Itachi raised a hand to ring it.

"I don't have much time today, I'm afraid. Madara has everyone under close wraps; it's a miracle I'm here in the first place really."

Itachi paused, recognition flaring inside of him. Someone else was with Kakashi and he knew them.

"I don't even have time to see Rin today, but can you pass on my best wishes?"

A pause, and then, "I will. I'll see her straight after you go. Is there any reason you broke through a dangerous pathway to get here? Usually you'd play it safer for longer rather than risk everything. And considering you're not here to see your girlfriend-"

"It's bad Kakashi." Itachi heard a tired sigh. "Really bad. I don't know how much anyone here knows, though I have a feeling Minato-sensei's well aware, but the King was murdered last night and Itachi's been named the killer."

Itachi's blood froze. So Madara had gone through with his plan? Did Obito, he'd placed the name easily, believe Madara?

"Itachi's not a killer, especially not towards his father. No matter what anyone thought of Fugaku, Itachi included, he wouldn't kill him. He's been framed. All I ask is that you look out for him, take him in if you see him, help him. Can you tell that to the council, to Minato-sensei?"

There was a moment of silence and Itachi swallowed slowly. Not everyone believed in Madara.

"No."

"But Kakashi!" The protest was loud and instantaneous. "He's my cousin and even if we haven't spent that much time together in the past, I respect and love him. I welcome him as my King, in fact I think he should have been made King at the usual coronation age of 21, but Fugaku didn't like that idea did he?" A small smile crept across Itachi's lips as he heard Obito, in typical fashion, run at the mouth.

"He's not a killer and he'll be interested to turn our relationship around, welcoming the Senju tribe as opposed to crushing them. He's smart, knows how everything works and-"

"Obito, shut up." Itachi heard a troubled sigh. "There's no need for me to tell anyone because Itachi's already done it himself. Do you ever stop to listen for a moment before you jump to conclusions? And now would be a good time to make an entrance, you know…"

Itachi pushed back the curtain and met with the solitary eye of his cousin. He was wearing his Uchiha marked, army-regulation bandana slipped down over his left eye, as usual, but when Itachi turned to Kakashi he didn't expect to see the style mirrored on his face.

"Itachi?" Obito's voice was full of disbelief as he moved to Itachi's side, reaching out a hand, but not touching him.

"Thank you for what you said," Itachi murmured quietly, eyes fixed on Kakashi. "Tsunade told me that I should visit you."

Kakashi inclined his head in understanding. "I'll make us some drinks," he said, before turning and walking further into the tent, away from Obito and Itachi.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Obito smiled weakly and Itachi could see the tears welling up in his eyes. Obito always had been the crier of the group.

Itachi didn't have time to reply before he was crushed in a hug, Obito's head tucked into his neck. He smiled and moved his arms around his cousin, holding him tightly as he sniffed. They broke apart a moment later.

"Can you do me a favour?" Obito looked into Itachi's eyes, business manner falling into place quickly. "Would you ask Konan to set up a network for me, to find out information? It would make your position safer and help us all out a great deal?"

Obito looked hesitant before he nodded. "I shall talk to Konan-sama. I was not aware of her position… but I will be happy to. I'll have her contact you as soon as possible."

Obito called out a farewell to Kakashi before moving past Itachi, a hand on the tent flap. He paused, turning back to look over his shoulder.

"You did the right thing when you saved Naruto. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you." He looked down, scuffing the ground with his foot for a moment. "And when the time comes, I'll welcome you with open arms, my King."

Itachi's eyes widened in surprise as the tent opened and closed, a dull thud of the flap sounding as the words sunk in.

"I'll welcome you too." Itachi spun around to see Kakashi sitting near the fire pit, a wooden mug in his hand with steam pouring off of the surface of its contents. "Because I trust Obito."

Itachi narrowed his eyes, joining Kakashi on the floor. "About that, needless to say it's a surprise to me."

Kakashi took a sip of his drink before setting it down and looking at Itachi.

"Obito was raised with the Senju clan. He was placed on my team with Minato-sensei as our leader, before he became the clan Hokage. Something happened later and then he went to your village, where he was considered a bastard child of the clan. They found out he had Sharingan, though, and promoted him to the outer ranks of the inner circle."

Itachi shuffled, crossing his legs and leaning forward a little. It was true – Obito hadn't played with him as a child and they were close enough in age for him to have done so. So far, Itachi was inclined to believe Kakashi.

"Is that how you know so much about the Sharingan then? Because he was on your team and a friend?"

Kakashi shook his head slowly. "This is the reason why."

The bandana that had been covering his left eye was untied to reveal the ruby-red of the Sharingan. Itachi felt his own eyes stir to the uncovered Sharingan, but he controlled the impulse to shift his eyes.

"How..?" Itachi was lost for words. Transplantation for the Sharingan was considered impossible to the Uchiha clan, and yet here was living proof it could be done. What would Madara do with this information?

"There was an accident where I ended up losing my eye, but saving Rin. Obito loves her, they'll marry when all of this is over if you ask me, but he was hurt in the process. We were all convinced he was going to die and he asked Rin to give me his eye."

Kakashi paused, evidently remembering what had happened. Itachi allowed him his memories and privacy, looking down to his hands. They were weathered from the day he had spent on the run, cold snow biting at his skin. He rubbed them together, warming them slightly, just as Kakashi continued.

"Minato-sensei got there, though." Kakashi smiled grimly, "And when Minato-sensei gets there, you know that they'll be fine. He was able to get Obito to Tsunade, who healed him."

Itachi watched as Kakashi moved to rub his eye. "It doesn't work as well as it does for an Uchiha, because I'm not suited to the blood gift, but I've made it work."

Itachi straightened up slightly, wondering how far this non-Uchiha had gone.

"How far have you bent it to your will?" His voice was steady, not betraying any of the emotion beneath. What if this man, away from the Uchiha clan and having to develop an eye not his own, had surpassed him? Or at least surpassed most of the Uchiha family... it was proof enough that everything his clan knew was wrong, that there were other ways of doing things.

"I can sustain the Mangekyou for a period of time. it's not a perfect formation either, but it can be used well for me." Itachi nodded his head, impressed.

"Not that many in my clan can use the Mangekyou," he commented lightly, aware that they were on dangerous ground. How much should he reveal to this man? Could he trust him unconditionally to reveal the extent of his 'sight'?

"It comes at a price," Kakashi admitted, "But it's there if I need it and I still have my good eye." He moved the bandanna back over his eye, "Though the only way to win your Kingdom back would be through the Sharingan."

Itachi nodded. It was something that had been made clear to him throughout his childhood; the Sharingan could only be beaten by another Sharingan user. The only way to take back his kingdom would be with his eyes, stretching them to the limit.

"If you need to train, please come to me. I might not be as experienced as you're used to, but you will need to fight against the Sharingan... and forgive me for saying, but it's better to stay in practice." Kakashi stood, holding a hand out to help Itachi up.

"Naruto's probably waiting. If you need to talk to me, I'm always free. Despite how I act, I want to help my family and friends, and that means working with you." He squeezed Itachi's hand firmly, "And if Obito has full confidence in you then I am more than happy to agree and stand behind you."

And how strange it was to have people you didn't know pledge their alliegence. Itachi was unsure how to act and so simply nodded, thanking Kakashi as he left, eyes alighting on Naruto as soon as he stepped free of the tent.

**.**

**Notes:**

Thank you all for the support so far! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
